


Control

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay quiet." Scott reminded Isaac, sinking down to his knees as his hands pushed the taller teen’s legs further open. Isaac’s eyes darted up to the door, all too aware of the fact that Mrs.McCall was one loud noise away. He felt Scott’s hands squeeze his thighs, sliding higher and higher until they tugged on his jeans zipper. "Got it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post talking about how Scott and Isaac would have sex after Scott became the True Alpha but OP deleted the post so no linkbacks :(

"Stay quiet." Scott reminded Isaac, sinking down to his knees as his hands pushed the taller teen’s legs further open. Isaac’s eyes darted up to the door, all too aware of the fact that Mrs.McCall was one loud noise away. He felt Scott’s hands squeeze his thighs, sliding higher and higher until they tugged on his jeans zipper. "Got it?"  
  


Isaac nodded, fingers curling into the bed sheets as the dark head bent down to mouth against the cock pressing against denim. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, hands tightening into fists as Scott slowly, so slowly, pulled his cock free and put his mouth on it.   
  


His head tipped back when Scott kissed the tip, body tensing as his mouth went down lower. Isaac stared up at the ceiling, hips pressing back into the hard mattress instead of pushing up against Scott’s tongue and lips. He could feel the sweat dripping down his spine, stopping only when they hit Scott’s hands pushing down his jeans and squeezing his ass.  
  


Scott was taking his sweet time tonight - kissing up and down the length, teasing the slit with his tongue, fingertips coming  _this close_ to his hole but never close enough. It wasn’t long before Isaac was a squirming mess - body moving backwards and forwards between Scott’s mouth and his hands. “Scott…” Isaac tried to warn, whimpering because the other teenager looked right up at him.   
  


The only thing,  _only damned thing_ , that kept Isaac from blowing his load right there and then was the quick flash of red in Scott’s mouth as he pulled away to say, “I’m not done with you yet.”  
  


The husky, hoarse tone made Isaac melt and fall back on the bed with a muffled keen. Scott’s mouth immediately returned to its previous task. Only this time, it went all the way down on him and he did something that made Isaac fall back and turn his mouth into the sheets, burying a groan into them.  
  


He wasn’t sure at what point the noises turned into the breathless “please please please” that were pouring out of his mouth but it didn’t matter at all. But it was probably somewhere between almost coming in Scott's mouth and then being fingered so thoroughly he cried. All Isaac wanted was for Scott to  _let him come please Scott please_ _._ His hand shot out to brace himself against the headboard, body sliding forward as Scott fucked him harder and harder  _and harder please there please_.  
  


Scott’s hand came down on top of his, fingers tightening to the point of pain. The crude, wet sound of their fucking sounded so  _loud_ to Isaac, louder than the heartbeat that was pressing into his eardrums. Louder than his own stuttered breathing and Scott’s panting. Mrs.McCall could surely hear how loud their heartbeats were, how hard Scott was fucking him, how much noise Isaac was making.  
  


It was just shy of painful, the best kind of sting that sent shockwaves of pleasure shooting up his body. Isaac buried his face into the pillows, shoulders falling down so that he was basically offering himself to his alpha. When he felt Scott’s hands so gently stroking his hips, he felt good and loved and wanted to whine happily. But Scott had said to be quiet so Isaac choked on that and every noise that kept rising up his throat.  
  


"Are you close?" Scott’s breathless question made Isaac simply push his hips back  _hard_ onto the teenagers cock, biting down on his tongue because it hit his prostate  _just right_. His cock was so hard that it was hurting. His knees had spread wider and wider, desperate for  _some, any_ kind of contact that would let him get off. But Scott had kept his hips high and away from the sheets and his own hands, keeping Isaac on that maddening edge of pleasure.   
  


Isaac licked his lips, turning his face so that he could look up at Scott over his shoulders. A quiet whimper, wet eyes and squirming hips were his answer to the alpha’s question. All he needed was a hand, a grind against the sheets, a quick brush against his throbbing balls and Isaac would come  _so hard_.  
  


He felt a rough hand rake through his messy hair, curling and pulling him up so that his sweaty back was pressing into Scott’s equally sweaty chest. “Isaac?” Scott’s teeth tugged on his ear shell, making Isaac bite down on his lips. “I asked you a question.”  
  


Isaac’s hands went back to grab Scott’s thighs, short nails digging into his tense thighs. “Yes.” The broken sob made an embarrassed flush spread down his chest. He sounded so desperate and  _needy_. Like a bitch in heat. Which was a feeling that Scott often brought out in him.  
  


Gentle fingers petted down his neck and chest, tweaking a nipple along the way. Scott’s hips were doing a slow roll up into his, making him move in a counter rhythm so that he could hit that spot again. Isaac’s attention was torn between Scott’s hand dipping into his bellybutton and coming  _so so close_ to where he needed it and the cock that was buried in his ass.  
  


When Scott’s hand slid back up, Isaac couldn’t help the pained cry from falling out. It came out again when Scott tugged his head back hard. Isaac wondered if he was going to be punished, especially when he saw that Scott’s eyes had gone red. “Come for me.” The growled order made Isaac’s head sag back into Scott’s shoulder.  
  


It took barely any effort to rock and press back into Scott’s cock and follow his alpha’s command. Isaac’s hand went back, curling painfully tight into dark hair as he came with a shudder. Scott’s hands tightened around his waist, hissing “Shit!” into Isaac’s ear before he snapped his hips up and came as well.  
  


Isaac couldn’t feel most of his body, feeling like he was made of lead or clouds but definitely not flesh and bones. Scott remained kneeling on the bed, body shivering even as he accepted all of Isaac’s weight on himself. It made Isaac feel good, so good and cared for. Doubly so when Scott pressed a messy kiss to his hairline and murmured, “That was great. You were great.”


End file.
